


Flug in die Wirklichkeit

by eurydike



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary macht langsam einen Schritt nach vorn. Es ist August, August 1995, der wärmste verdammte Sommer des Jahrzehnts, die Luft ist so dunstig und feucht, dass Gary die Augen brennen.</p><p>Als er die Gestalt am Rand des Daches entdeckt, meint er, sie schwebe – er hat genug Zeit, zu denken, er bilde es sich nur ein – dass er zu spät sei und der Anblick bloß ein frommer Wunsch.</p><p>Doch Rob ist da. Er sitzt oben ohne auf der Dachkante im fünfzehnten Stock und hebt und senkt nervös seine ramponierten Flügel, die kaum kräftiger wirken als Seidenpapier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flug in die Wirklichkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Or You'll Find Yourself Floating Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602740) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



Es ist zwei Uhr morgens, aber das Neonlicht der Werbebanner auf den Dächern und die Polizeihelikopter erhellen die Stelle gut genug, dass Gary die schwarzen Federn selbst dann sehen kann, als sie weggeweht werden und entlang der Dachkante eine Spur bilden.

Gary macht langsam einen Schritt nach vorn. Es ist August, August 1995, der wärmste verdammte Sommer des Jahrzehnts, die Luft ist so dunstig und feucht, dass Gary die Augen brennen.

Als er die Gestalt am Rand des Daches entdeckt, meint er, sie schwebe – er hat genug Zeit, zu denken, er bilde es sich nur ein – dass er zu spät sei und der Anblick bloß ein frommer Wunsch.

Doch Rob ist da. Er sitzt oben ohne auf der Dachkante im fünfzehnten Stock und hebt und senkt nervös seine ramponierten Flügel, die kaum kräftiger wirken als Seidenpapier.

Gary macht langsam einen Schritt voran, denn er will ihn nicht erschrecken.

Und Gary ist erschöpft – er ist die ganzen hundertzwei Treppenfluchten aus Beton barfuß hochgerannt, bis ihm die Brust beinahe barst und der Kopf schmerzte, doch jetzt geht er vorsichtig und langsam und wartet auf den Moment, in dem...

Und da ist er auch schon. Rob dreht den Kopf – dunkle Augen in einem Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck von Natur aus anklagend ist – und sieht ihn.

Gary streckt die Hände aus und weiß selbst nicht genau, warum sich diese Geste so richtig anfühlt.

„Du“, sagt Rob leise.

________________________________________

Der Eingriff wurde natürlich nicht in Großbritannien vorgenommen.

Gary weiß immer noch nicht, wie man den Namen des Landes ausspricht, in das sie vor all den Jahren, Anfang der Neunziger, gebracht worden waren, bevor sie berühmt wurden und als sich noch niemand dafür interessierte, wo sie hingingen. Er weiß auch nicht, wie viel es gekostet hatte und welche Risiken sie eingegangen waren, als sie alldem zustimmten – sie hatten jedem Vorschlag ihrer Manager, von den Netzhemden bis zum kosmetischen Eingriff, lächelnd und nickend zugestimmt. 

(Eine Operation, die völlige Missachtung der ärztlichen Berufsordnung und ein kleines bisschen Zauberei von der billigen, plumpen, prunkvollen Sorte, die es nicht umsonst gibt. Das ist der Preis des Ruhms.)

Er erinnert sich noch, wie er danach aufgewacht ist. Die kleinen Dinger auf seinem Rücken waren unter einem dicken Verband verborgen und ihm wurde noch einmal erklärt, dass sie wachsen würden. Die Dinger würden wachsen und die Band würde gemeinsam einen riesigen Aufstieg erleben.

Der letzte Schrei, das absolut Neuste, eine Vorreiterrolle. Nachdem sie es getan hatten, waren andere mitgezogen, aber sie waren unter den ersten gewesen.

Auf der Wachstation war Robs Bett neben seinem gestanden. Er hatte etwas länger gebraucht, um aufzuwachen, die Atemmaske hatte sein Gesicht verdeckt und seine Brust hatte sich unter der grünen Decke behutsam gehoben und gesenkt. Gary hatte ihn eine Zeitlang betrachtet, und als Rob dann auf einmal aufgewacht war, hatten ihre Blicke sich getroffen und sie hatten sich angesehen. Robs Augen hatten einen verbitterten Ausdruck. Und da lag auch noch ein weiteres Gefühl in ihnen, von dem Gary erst später in jener Woche, in der er oft zum Verheilen auf dem Bauch lag und viel zum Nachdenken kam, bewusst wurde, dass es Angst gewesen war.

Rob hatte sich nie so gut an die Flügel gewöhnt wie die anderen. Am Anfang hatte er ständig an den Verbänden herumgefingert und sich verbotenerweise gekratzt. Dann hatte er mit der ständigen Fragerei angefangen und damit, Theorien aufzustellen.

„Es ist möglich“, hatte Rob während des Frühstücks auf der Tour im Jahre '93 vielleicht schon zum zehnten Mal behauptet. Er hatte gekichert und gelächelt, aber im Grunde war er stinksauer gewesen. Nur Gary hatte das damals erkennen können. „Schau uns nur an! Was zum Teufel sollen wir denn mit _denen_ anfangen?“

Jason hatte – vielleicht unbewusst – die Flügel ausgestreckt. Seine waren die eines Rotkehlchens, braun und glänzend; nicht so effektvoll wie die von Mark oder sogar Rob, dafür aber stark. Sie waren seit der Implantation auch schon am meisten gewachsen – ihre volle Spannweite umfasste von jeder Schulter aus zwei Meter. Ihr Gefieder war reich und voll und sträubte sich, wenn Jason sich aufregte. Es ging ihm auch nie aus – er passte zu sehr auf, aß zu gesund und reinigte es zu gründlich, als dass es anders als gesund hätten sein können.

Wenn man zu Rob ins Zimmer ging, war es... na ja, wie ein Nest. Auf dem ganzen Boden waren schwarze Rabenfedern verstreut. Er verlor sie auch in der Dusche und sammelte sie nie ein, so dass sie den Abfluss verstopften und ganz schleimig wurden. An einem Flügel hatte er auch eine kahle Stelle, die er sich hatte tätowieren lassen. „Das kannst du nicht machen!“, hatte Gary, der das sofort gesehen hatte, geschrien. Und Rob hatte erwidert: „Das sind meine Flügel, oder etwa nicht?“, und Gary war klar geworden, dass er über seine nicht so dachte. Adlerflügel waren ja schön und gut, aber er war nicht...

Er war überzeugt gewesen, dass er sich eines Tages wie ein Adler fühlen und dem gerecht würde, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten.

Zuerst dachte man: _Hey, ich hab Flügel, ist das cool_ (tja, nein, zuerst dachte man: _Das tut verdammt weh_ , aber es wurde etwas besser und man gewöhnte sich immer mehr daran und sehr bald war es nur noch Nebensache). Später vergaß man, dass man sie hatte, und sie gaben jeglichen instinktiven Kampf- und Fluchtmechanismus des Körpers wieder. Und wenn man sich ärgerte oder etwas oder jemanden beschützen wollte oder sich nachtragend, aufgeregt oder erregt fühlte oder sonst eine verräterische Empfindung hatte, streckten sie sich immer weiter aus.

„Es sind verdammte Flügel, ihr Idioten!“ Rob war vom Tisch aufgestanden und hatte dabei die Kaffeetassen angestossen, dass sie klirrten. Mit seiner Gutmütigkeit war es vorbei. „Sie sollen einfach hübsch aussehen und einen schönen Hintergrund bilden – hmmm“, damit warf er Jason einen völlig berechnenden Blick zu, „zumindest die von einigen von uns. Aber sie funktionieren. Sie werden funktionieren.“

Er stürmte davon, die Rabenflügel halb angehoben. Sie waren ungleichmäßig und verstümmelt, aber sie glänzten immer noch im Licht, ihre dunkle Farbe von grünen und violetten Schattierungen durchzogen. 

Gary hatte seinen Tee umgerührt und daran genippt. Tagsüber trug er mittlerweile immer das Geschirr, ein Netz aus Nylonbändern, das dafür sorgte, dass die Flügel ihn nicht störten oder seine Stimmung preisgaben.

Rückblickend scheint es, als hätte er sich seiner Flügel damals schon geschämt oder eher, dass er daran scheiterte, ihnen gerecht zu werden. Kleider sahen an ihm nie so gut aus, wie sie das hätten tun sollen, und mit den Flügeln – erlesen, mächtig, golden und braun wie Zucker und Bernstein – verhielt es sich genauso.

Howard hatte die Flügel einer Blaumeise – und wurde von ihnen allen deswegen natürlich gehörig aufgezogen, nicht zuletzt, weil sie toll aussahen. Aber es war Mark, bei dem die Leute die Luft anhielten. Die Ärzte, die an seinen Flügeln zugange gewesen waren, hatten vermutlich erkannt, welch Potential sie behandelten – die Flügel waren die einer Taube, von reiner, fast strahlendweißer Farbe, und außen an den Rändern wuchsen mit edler Anmut auffällig schimmernde Pfauenfedern heraus, die man nur dann sehen konnte, wenn Mark die Flügel vollständig ausstreckte, sich wirklich anstrengte und richtig, richtig... erregt war.

Manchmal tauchte eine einsame, weiße Feder inmitten der dunklen Haufen in Robs Zimmer auf, und Gary redete sich ein, das hätte nichts weiter zu bedeuten.

________________________________________

Über die Schmerzen sprachen sie kaum.

Rob litt am meisten darunter. In Interviews sah man manchmal, wie er das Gesicht verzog, wenn er sich anders hinsetzte oder wenn die Interviewer dieselben alten Fragen dazu stellten, wie es sich anfühlte, und Mark und Gary lachend die gewohnten, falschen Antworten gaben: _Sobald man sich daran gewöhnt hat, ist alles gut, es ist nicht so schlimm, es lohnt sich..._

„Du musst damit aufhören“, erklärte Gary ihm eines Nachmittags. Es hatte ernsthaft und locker zugleich klingen sollen, doch am Ende hatte es – so fürchtete er – ziemlich genervt geklungen.

„Es war falsch“, blaffte Rob mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. „Es war falsch, uns das anzutun. Warum sollten wir deshalb lügen?“

„Aber wir müssen doch unser Image retten, wir müssen der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, dass...“

„Da spricht ein anderer, nicht du.“ Rob nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche – sie alle hatten eine, sie waren alle mit Wasser gefüllt, nur war Gary sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob das bei Rob tatsächlich immer noch so war. „Du bist genauso verstümmelt worden wie wir alle, nur meinst du, es würde dich irgendwo hin bringen, wo es okay ist. Du würdest deinen Arsch, du würdest deine _Seele_ verkaufen, um zu bekommen, was du willst. Das macht es aber nicht gut.“

Die Länge, die Boshaftigkeit und die Wortgewandtheit dieser Ansage waren ungewohnt für Robs Verhältnisse und Gary wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Eine merkwürdige Art der Sorge schnürte ihm den Atem ab und durch die grösser werdenden Schmerzen – seine eigenen, seinem stärkeren Bewusstsein von Robs Schmerzen und seine plötzliche Ahnung dessen, was noch kommen mochte – kribbelten seine Finger, kratzte es in seinen Augen, und er stand kurz davor, etwas zu sagen.

„Aber du siehst ja sowieso scheiße aus“, fügte Rob hinzu, schaute auf den Boden und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich weiß also nicht, warum du hier so einen Stress machst.“

Und einfach so waren da nur noch Wut und Hass und Wut. Es war einfacher gewesen, einfach nur wütend zu sein und es als Gehässigkeit abzutun, als in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Rob sowohl gemein sein als auch Recht haben konnte.

Und er hatte nie rechtzeitig bemerkt, wann Rob Angst hatte.

________________________________________

„Du“, sagt Rob mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme.

Gary kniet sich etwa dreißig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt nieder. So hoch oben sind die Geräusche von der Straße unter ihnen kaum zu vernehmen. Das lauteste, was Gary hört, ist sein Herzschlag, und er konzentriert all seine Sinne auf Rob und versucht, ihm zuzuhören und für einmal klar zu sehen, wirklich klar zu sehen.

„Ich kann fliegen“, sagt Rob. Das klingt schnoddrig, jungenhaft und fast betrunken, doch Gary hat ihn schon betrunken gesehen und glaubt nicht, dass er es jetzt ist. Seine Augen sind zu ruhig, obwohl sie ihm fast zufallen und da auch Angst, Wut und all die anderen dunklen, starken Empfindungen zu erkennen sind, die diese Gefühle begleiten.

„Tun sie immer noch weh?“, fragt Gary leise.

Rob blinzelt ein- oder zweimal. „Sie tun immer weh, das weißt du doch.“

„Vielleicht habe ich das schon vergessen.“

„Wirklich? Stecken sie nicht einfach im verdammten Flügelhalter unter deiner Jacke?“

Langsam schlüpft Gary aus seiner Jacke und köpft sein Hemd auf. Ein richtiger Höllenstrip – er schwitzt, weil ihm dabei so warm geworden ist, weil er sich so fürchtet und weil er weiß, dass die Narben immer noch schrecklich aussehen.

Er dreht sich um, zeigt Rob seinen Rücken und ignoriert den Instinkt, der ihm sagt, dass er das auf gar keinen Fall tun sollte.

Sekunden, gefühlte Ewigkeiten, vergehen. Und dann spürt er eine Berührung an der Seite seiner Wirbelsäule, an der leeren Hautwindung, wo bis letzte Woche seine Flügel waren.

Sie müssen alle frei sein, nicht nur Rob muss die Flucht ergreifen, und für einmal, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, ist es Gary, der bei etwas wirklich Wichtigem die Führung übernehmen wird.

________________________________________

Sie pflegten sich alle immer gegenseitig – das hatte so sein müssen, wirklich. Es brauchte verdammt viel Zeit, den Staub und den Schweiß zu beseitigen und das Konfetti und den Glitzer und was sonst noch während einer Tournee auf sie hinunter regnete. Und es war ja nicht so, dass es im Bus sonst viel zu tun gegeben hätte.

Meistens fing es mit leichtem Kratzen an. Dann nahm jemand die weiche Bürste für feines Haar vom Haken neben dem Fernseher und bürstete denjenigen, der am nächsten bei ihm war. Dann setzte sich jemand vor sie hin und so weiter, bis ein moschusartiger Federgeruch in der Luft lag und fünf Typen sich gegenseitig den Nacken, den Rücken und die Stelle, wo das Implantat eingenäht war, streichelten, dort, wo es am meisten weh tat und doch am berauschendsten war – sie waren dort so empfindlich und sehnten sich gleichzeitig nach der Berührung –, es spielte ihnen nicht einmal eine Rolle, dass sie alle hart waren.

Jason hatte das Öl in Amsterdam gekauft. Mark war den ganzen Tag zusammengerollt in seiner Koje gelegen und war jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte, zusammengezuckt – ein Fan hatte ihn am Flügel gepackt und daran gerissen, um Mark näher an sich zu ziehen, und dieser hatte ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, das in Gary den Wunsch geweckt hatte, jemanden zu schlagen – und es hatte nicht viel gebraucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich hinzulegen und sich den Rücken mit Öl einmassieren zu lassen. 

Irgendwann hatte Rob das Öl auf den Ansatz eines von Marks Flügeln geklatscht und Gary hatte es ihm beim anderen Flügel gleichgetan. Als ihre Hände sich dort bewegt, zugedrückt und den Flügelansatz umkreist hatten, hatte Mark tief gestöhnt, als hätte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, und Gary hatte gespürt, dass sich in seinem Magen etwas Warmes sammelte, das sich anfühlte wie der Wodka, den er grundsätzlich mied, denn er konnte sowieso nicht mehr klar denken.

Rob war ganz rot und starrte sich auf die Hände. Und als sie dann beide Mark berührten, er und Gary, war der Rhythmus weg und sie fingen an, bei jedem Durchgang auch gleich über die Haut das anderen zu streichen.

Mark ahnte das vielleicht – er keuchte und wurde noch gelöster und sogar noch enthusiastischer. Er verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht auf dem Bett, den Kopf nach unten, und streckte die Flügel und auch die unglaublichen Pfauenfedern weit aus, als bräuchten gerade sie die Berührung mehr als alles andere. Weitermachen schien gefährlich, doch ans Aufhören war gar nicht zu denken.

Aber Gary geriet in Panik, hielt inne und zog die Hände weg.

„Bitte“, japste Mark, seine Stimme war so undeutlich wie sein Mund trocken war.

Rob ließ ebenfalls verwirrt und fast schon sauer von Mark ab.

„Scheiß drauf, macht weiter!“ Mark streckte die Arme aus, packte Robs und Garys Hände und zerrte sie wieder zu sich. In seiner Verzweiflung lag gerade genug Schmerz, dass die beiden die Hände nicht gleich wieder zurückzogen, sondern fortfuhren, ihn zu liebkosen, dabei jedoch aufpassten, dass sie beide einander nicht mehr berührten.

Drei Sekunden lang, während derer er kaum atmen konnte, kam Gary ein Gedanke. Daran, Mark die Hose auszuziehen, das Öl weiter unten anzuwenden, in ihn hineinzustossen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Rob zusah, oder Rob zuzusehen oder mehr oder sie beide...

Und dann hatte er den Blick gehoben und Howard und Jason, die sie nicht beachteten, in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers gesehen. Howard war hinter Jasons Rücken gestanden, hatte sich nach vorn gelehnt und die rote, feuchte, ausgestreckte Zunge um die wunde Stelle und über die angespannte Haut kreisen lassen, dort, wo Jasons matter, brauner Flügel in sein rechtes Schulterblatt überging.

Jason war gegen die Wand gespreizt – die Handflächen nach unten gedrückt und die Zähne voller Genuss gefletscht – und bewegte ruckartig die Hüften, als könne er gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Howard lehnte sich noch näher an ihn heran, stützte den Flügel so sicher mit seiner Hand, dass Jason hörbar einatmete, fletschte seinerseits die Zähne und biss zu. Seine eigenen Flügel streckten sich weit, weit, weit aus und schlossen sich beschützend um sie beide.

In Garys Herz ging etwas Seltsames vor, etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es hätte Freude sein können, wenn es nicht so qualvoll gewesen wäre. Und obwohl er hunderte Lieder darüber geschrieben hatte, was das bedeutete, war es in Wirklichkeit etwas Fremdes und Beängstigendes.

An der Stelle hörte er auf. Er hielt inne, stand auf, hörte nicht auf das, was Mark sagte, und ging, denn selbst wenn er bei Markie und Rob geblieben wäre und Marks offensichtliches Angebot angenommen hätte, wäre es nicht das gewesen, was Jason und Howard hatten.

Und es wären nicht Jason und Howard gewesen. Nicht, dass Rob und Mark weniger wert gewesen wären, aber drei sind nun mal weniger als fünf, und er war sicher, dass es alle fünf sein mussten. In allem gleichgestellt.

Eine flüchtige, kaum verstandene, kaum wahrgenommene Idee.

Er begab sich fast im Laufschritt den winzigen Gang hinunter zu seiner Koje. Dort setzte er sich hin, umklammerte seine Knie und drückte die eng zusammengebundenen Flügel - die Flügel, die ihm nicht standen und scheiße aussahen - mit wiegenden Bewegungen gegen die Wand und redete sich selbst ein, das sei unangenehm.

________________________________________

Rob fährt mit den Fingern überraschend vorsichtig über die Narben. Erst über die rechts, dann über die links.

„Das waren _Adler_ flügel, Gaz. Niemand sonst hatte die. Nicht einmal Madonna. Wenn überhaupt jemand damit hätte fliegen können, dann du...“

„Ich wollte nicht.“ Gary dreht sich um, nimmt Robs Hände in seine und drückt sie so, dass es aussieht, als würden sie beide beten. Rob entreißt ihm seine Hände nicht, dazu ist er wahrscheinlich immer noch zu erschrocken. „Ich dachte, ich wollte das, aber das stimmt nicht. Was sie uns angetan haben, war falsch. Diese Branche ist schlecht und sie wird immer schlimmer. Ich will nicht... Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du die Band verlassen wolltest, Gott, ich...“

Das zu sagen, ist das Schwierigste, was er je sagen musste. Es brauchte Leid und Selbstzerfleischung, bis er so weit war. Und er kann sich nur fragen, was er jetzt tun würde, wären da nicht die Flügel gewesen, denn die Flügel waren nicht der Anfang und das Ende von allem Schlechten, sondern Sinnbild und Schwerpunkt und machen die Erkenntnis leichter.

Wenn die Flügel nicht wären, denkt Gary, wenn er die wütenden Zeichen auf Robs Rücken nicht sehen könnte, könnte er tatsächlich glauben, dass er das Mitgefühl verdiente? Hätte er rechtzeitig gemerkt, dass Rob benutzt worden war, dass sie alle benutzt worden waren?

Er holt tief Luft. „Ich habe meine entfernen lassen, das ist alles, für mich ist es erledigt. Ich will nicht, dass wir das noch länger tun müssen, aber ich will...“

Er hat dieses Bild in seinem Kopf. Von fünf Männern, die der Sonne entgegen fliegen, und er weiß nicht, wie er das sagen soll. Er kann sich immer noch nicht bewegen, ohne stechende Schmerzen zu spüren, die ihn daran erinnern, dass die Flügel da waren. Das habe mit abgetrennten Nervenbahnen zu tun, hat der Arzt gesagt. Und Gary ist klar geworden, dass es nie so einfach ist, dass Heilung nie so leicht vonstatten geht. 

„Ich hasse dich“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hast. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast, dass ich mich richtig betrachte. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du recht hattest, und dafür, dass du gemein warst. Und beides war auch wirklich so.“

„Ich hasse dich“, raunt Rob daraufhin und klammert seine Hände kraftvoll an Garys fest. Und dann: „Ich kann das nicht. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich komme nicht allein zurecht, wirklich nicht.“ Dann schaut er Gary in die Augen. In seinen eigenen Augen liegt Feuer, Aufrichtigkeit und Verdammnis. „Wir haben uns gegenseitig zerstört. Das haben nicht sie getan. Dafür sind allein wir verantwortlich, Kumpel.“

Gary zieht einen Moment lang den Kopf ein, bis er genug Kraft hat, etwas zu sagen. „Du kannst nicht fliegen. Keiner von uns kann das. Menschliche Knochen sind zu schwer dafür – es geht einfach nicht, es ist technisch unmöglich.“

„Ich weiß.“ Rob rückt näher heran und klammert sich weiter an ihm fest. „Ich weiß. Aber ich will es können. Und ich hätte es versucht...“ Er schaut über den Rand und dann wieder zurück. Es scheint selbst ihm Angst zu machen.

„Ich weiß“, wiederholt Gary. „Darum bin ich gekommen.“

Natürlich hatte eigentlich Mark kommen wollen. Mark, der in den letzten Wochen ganz krank vor Sorge gewesen war. Aber es war Garys Fehler, Garys Problem, und Mark hatte schon genug durchgemacht. Also hatten Jason und Howard versucht, Mark zu beruhigen, und Gary hatte ihn bei den Händen genommen, ihm in die Augen geschaut und geschworen, dass er tun würde, was er könne, und war allein aufs Dach gestiegen.

Rob sieht Gary lange an und dann löst sich etwas auf oder zerbricht und auf einmal hat Gary ihn in seinen Armen, wiegt ihn, drückt ihm die Lippen auf Rücken und Hals und fühlt größere Erleichterung, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„In Ordnung“, ruft er, als er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt, „es ist alles gut!“

Und da kommen die anderen langsam zur die Tür heraus. Howard und Jason und Mark, sie alle halten Hände und wirken besorgt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich, als sie näher kommen.

Gary ist der einzige ohne Flügel, doch die anderen vier strecken die ihren aus und bilden mit ihnen einen Bogen um sie alle. Er sitzt in der Mitte, umarmt Rob, umarmt sie alle, und alle umarmen ihn, warm, furchtlos, und in ihm regt sich etwas, erhebt sich etwas, das viel wichtiger ist, als dass er sich tatsächlich in die Höhe hätte schwingen können.


End file.
